finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Clear Rivers
| Relationships=Mr. Rivers－Father; Deceased Mrs. Rivers－Mother Alex Browning－Boyfriend; Deceased Kimberly Corman－Friend Alexander Browning－Son (alternative ending) | Images=Images of Clear Rivers}} Clear Rivers ' was the female protagonist of both ''Final Destination and Final Destination 2. She was a senior student of Mt. Abraham High, and was one of the students aboard Volée Airlines Flight 180. Clear was the seventh and final survivor of Flight 180 to die. Biography Clear Rivers was born on September 7, 1982, to a couple from the fictional town of Mt. Abraham, New York. Her biological mother died during childbirth, and her father took another wife. Clear was very close to her father, since they often went fishing at the woods. However, Clear's father was murdered at a , and Clear's stepmother took another husband. She was also frequently found by other classmates at Mt. Abraham High as mysterious and sly, but was very trustworthy. Clear was one of the students meant to board Volée Airlines Flight 180 to , . Final Destination Alex Browning foresaw the plane exploding in mid-air, and warned everyone who would have been part of the accident. Among all the passengers of Flight 180, Clear was the only one who believed his statements. Along with him and five others, Clear was removed from the plane, which exploded instantly after departure. At the memorial for those victims, Clear presented Alex a white rose as gratitude for saving her life, starting their relationship. After the deaths of Tod Waggner and Terry Chaney, Alex and Clear met William Bludworth, who claimed about Death and its consequences. After Alex's conclusion of Death retrieving back those lives which should have been lost aboard the plane, Alex and Clear plotted to save the remaining survivors. Still, the pair failed on their attempt, except for Carter Horton. However after Carter's survival, Clear was attacked by Death, which trapped her in her car with livewires. Alex saved Clear by electrocuting himself, and was revealed to have survived. At the end of the film in Paris, Clear saved Alex from a speeding bus, yet witnessed Carter's death. Final Destination 2 In the space between the first film and this sequel, Alex had been killed by a loose brick, and Clear is revealed to be the only Flight 180 survivor who survived, and had locked herself inside the Stonybrook Mental Institution to protect herself from Death, until a car pileup happened and a survivor named Kimberly asks for Clear help in cheating death. Clear refuses at first, not wanting to risk her life for a stranger, but she soon realizes after the first death of a survivor of Route 23 that she has no choice and that innocent people would die if she stayed locked up. After Tim's demise, Clear escapes the asylum and decides to help Kimberly. She revisited Bludworth, along with Kimberly and Thomas. Bludworth tell them that the only sure-fire way to cheat Death is via new life. This lead them to believe that by Isabella Hudson having her baby, this could break the chain and give all of them a clean slate. They look for the survivors in the security cameras. While Isabella was taken into custody, The survivors are gathered in Thomas' apartment. Clear, Kimberly and Thomas explains to them on how to evade Death. None of the other survivors don't believe them and leave, with exception of Rory. After witnessing Nora being decapitated, The survivors are now concerned to Clear. She and the survivors learn that Isabella has gone into labor. As the group races to reach Isabella, they discover that they were all unknowingly spared from Death once before because of events set in motion by the survivors of Flight 180. The vehicle suffers a blowout, causing it to crash. and Eugene was taken to a hospital, from his severe injury. After Kat and Rory are killed, Clear arrive at the hospital to find Eugene, while Kimberly and Thomas find Isabella. They learn that she and her baby are alive. However in Kimberly's vision, it is revealed that Isabella wasn't meant to die in the crash at all. '''Death Clear arrives at a looking for the next person on death's list with Kimberly and Officer Thomas Burke. Kimberly and Thomas try to find him one way and Clear goes another. In Eugene's room, the air vents close and two oxygen tanks start leaking. Something falls over and knocks into one of Eugene's life support machines, pulling its plug nearly out of the socket. The socket sparks because of the oxygen but doesn't flame yet. Clear rushes to Eugene's room and opens the door. The door knocks the plug completely out of the socket, which ignited the oxygen around Clear and Eugene, incinerating them. Kimberly and Thomas see the fire from further down the corridor. They rush to Clear and Eugene. Before they get there, the hospital room explodes, catapulting Clear's body out of the room and over Kimberly and Thomas's heads, and killing Eugene too. Kimberly and Thomas are thrown to the floor by the force of the explosion, and when they get to their feet, the whole corridor is burning and Clear's charred body is layed at their feet. Signs/Clues *Kimberly told Clear, "In my opinion, you're already dead." *Every time Clear was nearly killed (and finally killed), it always had something to do with explosions: **The mortician tells Clear that she has such a fire in her. **Clear previously hit a teen for smoking at a gas station. **When Alex is using a cigarette lighter, there's a spark which looks like lightning. **Clear saw someone drop a tank of propane. **In the opening credits of Final Destination 2, there's a mask with black ink on its face. It's like it was burned, implicating Clear's death in which it shows how her skin was burnt. **After Flight 180 blows up, behind Clear was an orange and red picture which might have echoed the explosion. **Clear was originally supposed to die from an explosion while on board Flight 180, and from an explosion in her car, if it weren't for the intervention of Alex. **The reason for Clear's death through an explosion might be Death mimicking the Flight 180 explosion, the disaster where Clear was originally supposed to die on. *She is also nearly killed while in Thomas Burke's apartment when a canoeing boat falls and nearly impales her, and throws her out the window that the canoe hit. *In some version of the film, the coloration of her death scene is warm (red, orange and yellow). The Final Destination Clear's name appears in The Final Destination on a sign that reads CLEAR RIVERS WATERS. Appearances *Final Destination *Final Destination 2 *Final Destination 3 (Reference only) *The Final Destination (Archive footage) Trivia * Ali Larter, who played Clear, was originally supposed to appear in Final Destination 3, but due to a legal agreement, she had to sign off, and they had her character killed. * Clear was the first last survivor to die to not be a visionary. The second one was Nathan Sears from Final Destination 5. ** Coincidentally, Nathan's death has to do with the Flight 180 incident (being crushed to death by the flight's engine), in which Clear was supposed to die on. * In the book and her alternate death, Clear smiles before the explosion, and her final thoughs are: "It's over. At least I can rest now." * Kirsten Dunst was one of the choices to play Clear Rivers. Craig Perry confirmed that they nearly cast Jessica Biel to play Clear * Clear changed the way she looks and acts between films. In the first final destination she dresses as a good girl and has her hair black and in a different style. She is also alot more caring and nicer in the first film. In the second film she changed due to her being the last survivor of Flight 180 and witnessing her boyfriend die a few months prior. She still has her hair dyed blond since the events in Paris and Carter's death, but now she wears more bad girl outfits and she has a more cocky and mean attitude. Also she didn't want to help Kimberly and told her to leave her room. However when she leaves she starts to act more like she did in the first film in a protective sort of way against people. She also becomes more caring as evidented by how she went to see Eugene. However due to her caring nature, it caused her death because she went to see him and the room exploded killing Clear, Eugene and a few staff. *She's one of the many people who apear in the opening credits of The Final Destination. *In the alternate ending of Final Destination, Alex saves Clear from the wire that was meant to explode the car she was in, and instead from being electrocuted and passed out, he was caught on fire, and died. Since he was killed despite the design he was supposed to die in, they defeated death, leaving Carter and her to live the rest of their lives. A while later, she was revealed pregnant, and successfully delivered her child. The newborn boy had a small collar, written "Alexander Chance Browning" meaning Alex is the supposed father of the child. She then brings her baby to the memorial in which she meets Carter, and both of them payed their recognitions to Alex. *In a poll created about which is your favorite protagonist Clear came up third after Wendy and Alex. *The Direction Commentary for Final Destination reveals that the name "Kimberly" was originally concidered for Clear, but wasn't used. This name was later used for a character in Final Destination 2. *An unused ending (mentioned on the Direction Commentary) for FInal Destination would have had Clear as the last person alive, but still pregnant and it would have been implied that Death spared her because she had "an innocent soul" within her. However, once the baby is born, the "shadow" that represents Death in Final Destination would be seen in the same room as Clear, implying that now that she's had the baby Death is allowed to kill her again, and the movie would have ended, leaving the viewer to guess what happens. Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers. Clear Rivers, Clear Category:Incinerated Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Category:Sudden Death Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Category:Death Intervened Rivers, Clear